The New Kid
by JUST jazlyn
Summary: There's a new kid in school, and he might have a thing for Tomika. What's Zack going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, Tomika, Zack, Summer, Freddy, and Lawrence are all 17 and in High School. They are all still in the band, which means that Mr. Finn transferred to be a high school teacher. This is my first fan fic so please review. Also, I don't own School of Rock (don't sue!). Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tomika's POV**

The day started out regularly. I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast. I skateboarded to school, and met up with Summer. Then we walked to class.

Everything was going fine, until Summer said, "Guess what?".

"What?" I asked.

"We're getting a new kid in our class".

"Cool. What's his name?"

"Matthew. Apparently he plays an instrument so Mr. Finn's going to let him try out for the band".

"How do you know all of this?" I asked with curiosity.

"Mr. Finn told me. I _am_ the Band Manager after all" she replied.

We walked into class to see Matthew talking to Mr. Finn, Freddy, Lawrence, and Zack.

 _Zack._ It would be a lie if I said he hasn't been on my mind lately. We've been hanging out a lot since Summer and Freddy got together during freshman year, and Lawrence has been with Esme for quite some time. I feel like we both like each other as more than friends, but we're just not ready for a relationship. Yet. Zack is special to me. He's one of my best friends, he was my first kiss, he's a shoulder to cry on. I don't really want to ruin it.

We all greeted each other, and when Matthew saw me, he said, "Hi. I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt", and winked at me.

"Uhh... Hi" I said, kind of uncomfortable.

After this awkwardness, we got to work.

"So, what instrument do you play?" asked Summer.

"The Electric Guitar" Matt replied. After he said that, he grabbed Zack's guitar and started playing.

I could tell that Zack was feeling just as uncomfortable as I was so I told him playfully, "Don't worry. You'll always be my favorite", and ruffled his hair. Zack playfully punched my arm and said, "I know", then we laughed. Matt probably heard us because he started to play even louder.

After he played, Mr. Finn gave Matt a spare Electric Guitar, and we played a cover of "What I Like About You", since we haven't played it in a long time. But when we started to play, Matt pushed Zack out the way and started to play next to me. _That_ was when it got even more awkward.

When we finished the song, we did our school work, and Matt stared at me the entire time.

 **Zack's POV**

He stared her _the entire time!_ Why can't he just do his work like a normal person? I think he has a thing for Tomika.

 **Tomika's POV**

I think he has a thing for me.

 **Both thinking**

 _...Oh No..._

* * *

 **OOHH, cliffhanger! Don't worry no one that is reading this, I'll be updating daily/weekly. School's almost over for me anyway, so I have nothing to do (except cry because my ships aren't** **happening).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomika's POV**

After class, I got up to go to my locker to get my lunch money, when Matt stopped me.

"Hey", he said.

"Uhh... Hey" I said, awkwardly.

"You keep saying that. You act like you're talking to a ghost" he said jokingly.

"Well, you keep coming up to talk to me out of nowhere, flirting with me, and I don't even know you that well. I just met you today!" I said.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other. How about tomorrow for dinner?" He asked with a wink.

"Uhh... I'll think about it" I said to him, trying to play it cool.

I went to lunch with Zack, Summer, Freddy, and Lawrence. We went for our usual seating: Summer sat next to Freddy, Freddy next to Lawrence, Lawrence next to Zack, Zack next to me, and I sat next to Summer (it was a circular table).

"Guys, Matt just asked me out" I said. But once I did, I saw Zack's surprised face.

 **Zack's POV**

Matt _asked her out!_ It's unbelieveable. He doesn't even _know her!_

"Woah, go you!" Summer said.

"No! Not _go me_! I don't even know him!" Tomika exclaimed.

"Maybe not yet. You should give him a chance" Lawrence said.

"Yeah, you should go out with him, just to see what he's like" Freddy commented.

"That's easy for you to say. You've known Summer for 5 years, and when you finally had the courage to ask her out, she said yes immediately!" Tomika said, annoyed.

Then Summer looked at me, as if she wanted me to say something.

"Actually... I think Tomika's right. Matt doesn't even know her", I said. Then I turned to Tomika and said, "You should do whatever you feel like is best".

"Well... maybe I should go on a date with him, just to see who he really is in the inside. Because so far, all I see is a guy with a large ego and horrible flirtation skills" Tomika said, then winked at me.

...

After school, Tomika, Summer, Freddy, Lawrence, and I went to get fro-yo. Then, when Lawrence looked at his watch, he said, "Oh! Sorry guys, I have to go". "Where are you going?" Freddy asked. "Today is mine and Esme's 5 year anniversary of when we started dating". "Good luck!" Tomika and Summer exclaimed.

Then after that, Summer and Freddy left to go get ready for their dinner date. Then, Tomika and I went to the Forest Park and walked around. We were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until I realized that I just _had_ to ask, "Do you like Matt?"

 **Tomika's POV**

Did Zack really just ask me that?

"Oh, God no! I barely know this kid, then he just asks me out?! Heck, I don't even know his last name!" I said, but then I realized something. "Zack Mooneyham! Are you jealous?" I asked teasingly.

"What?! Pssh, no!" Zack exclaimed.

I gasped. "You are jealous!", then I pushed him playfully and he pushed me back. Then we started to laugh. He pushed me again, and I fell into a pile of leaves.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" he asked, trying not to laugh, but also concerned. He held out his hand to pull me up, but instead, I pulled him into the leaves with me. Then, when a laughed at him, he threw leaves at my face, and I did the same. After that, we got out of the leaves and started walking again. We talked about movies, the band, and how cheesy Summer and Freddy were. When it started to get dark, we went to Zack's house to get him an extra pair of clothes, since we decided that he would spend the night at my place. Our parents know each other pretty well, so were fine with it. Then we started to walk to my house.

 **Zack's POV**

On the way to Tomika's house, we talked about how horrible Matt's first impression was to Tomika.

"I know we don't even know him that well, but he kind of seems like a jerk", I said.

"I know! But we can't say these things until we actually get to know him better" Tomika said knowingly.

"True. It wouldn't be fair of us".

"See? This is why I'm going to go on that date with him. It's kind like an experiment".

Then, when we realized we were at Tomika's house, we went inside and greeted Tomika's mom, then went outside to go to Tomika's little shack. Inside was a couch, a T.V, a mini fridge, a closet, and a first aid kit. I went outside for a few minutes to let Tomika change into her pjs, then she did the same. We grabbed a blanket, then started to watch some movies. After a while, I saw Tomika's eyes droop. Then I put my arm around her.

 **Tomika's POV**

After watching two are three movies, I started to get sleepy. I guess Zack noticed, because he then put his arm around me. In response to that, I laid my head on his shoulder. After a while, I finally closed my eyes. I thought I heard Zack whisper, "I love you", but I wasn't sure. Then, when I started to drift off, I noticed that Zack did as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomika's POV**

The next day, I woke up to find Zack's head on mine. I grabbed my phone to find a text from Summer.

" _Freddy and I r going 2 eat breakfast at IHOP. Wanna come? We're inviting Zack and Lawrence, 2."_ she texted.

" _Sure. I'll meet u guys there at 11, ok?" I texted back. "Oh, btw, Zack said he's coming, 2"._

A few minutes later, Summer texted, _"_ _Great! Lawrence said he's coming"_.

Then I woke Zack by ruffling his hair. "Wake up, sleepy head!" I said.

He slowly opened his eyes, and when he saw me playing with his hair, he smiled and said,"Ok, ok, I'm up!".

"Good, because Summer just invited us to breakfast".

"Yes! I'm starving".

"You woke up less than a minute ago, and the first thing you think about is food?" I asked teasingly.

"Uh, yeah!" he exclaimed.

We took turns getting changed, then we went inside, and I texted my mom saying,

" _Zack and I are going to borrow your other car, because we're going to IHOP. I'll be back later!"_

 _..._

"I wanna drive!" I whined.

"No, I'm gonna drive!" Zack complained.

"It _is_ my mom's car!"

"Your mom trusts me just as much!"

"I'm not the guest, you are! I'm just being polite!"

"Would you let me drive if I did this?" Zack said. Before I even got to ask, "What?", he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I stood there, blushing like crazy, and as still as a statue. Zack smirked, ran to the car, and got in the driver's seat. "HEY! No fair!" I said, then slowly got into the passenger's seat. "I win!" Zack exclaimed. "You cheated!" I pouted. "Hey, cheer up!" he said as I crossed my arms. "Whatever! Just drive" I said. "Whatever you say, princess" he said, and I started to blush even more.

 **Zack's POV**

 _I made Tomika blush!_

When we started to drive to IHOP, Tomika turned on the radio, and we started to jam out to songs.

...

About a half hour later, I parked the car, then we got out and met Lawrence, Freddy, and Summer inside. We ordered food, then decided to all go to Tomika's house to hang out. After we all ate, we split the check, then Tomika and I went to her mom's car and drove home. When we got there, Summer and Freddy were making out on the steps.

"Get a room!"

"Gross!"

Tomika and I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Like you guys never kissed anyone before" Summer said and Freddy agreed.

"Ewwww... KISSING!" Tomika said, while acting like she had a spider on herself. Then I pretended to throw up.

We went inside, then Tomika's mom texted her saying,

" _Ok. Tell your friends I say hi! Oh, and have fun on your date later!"._

Then we went to the little shack to hang out. After a while, Lawrence got there, then we watched some movies. Around 6, Tomika checked her phone, and said, "Oh, shoot! My 'date' with Matt's in an hour!"

 **Tomika's POV**

"Ooh, what are you going to wear?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Uhhh... this" I said. I thought I looked decent. I wore a pair of black leggings, a Flash t-shirt, my white Adidas Superstars, and to top it off, a bun in my hair.

"Umm... First of all... NO! This is a dinner date! You need look _good_!"

"HEY!"

"Ok boys, wait outside while I fix whatever _that_ is" she said while pointing at me.

"Once again, HEY!" I said, while Summer pushed the boys out of the shack. When she finished kicking them out, she started throwing clothes out of my closet.

"Dang! Do you own any dresses or skirts?" she said. Then she saw how terrified I looked and laughed. Then she went back to work. After a while, she finally found a long blue dress, then some high heels to go with it. "WHERE DID THIS STUFF COME FROM?!" I whisper-shouted. I changed into the things Summer gave me, then Summer pushed me out to show the boys. "So, what do you think?" she said excitedly. They looked at me, then, to my relief, Zack said, "Too... Fancy". "Thank you!"I told him as Summer pushed me back inside to pick out something else. Next, she picked out a shirt that might as well be a bra, short shorts, and sandals. Summer pushed me back out, and when I saw the terrified looks on the boys faces, I looked down at my own outfit and yelped. "Too much skin!" Freddy exclaimed. "Where are you finding these clothes, Summer?" I asked. Instead of answering me, she pushed me back inside, and searched my closet again. She came out with a black crop top, a leather jacket, black leggings, and black boots with spikes. She pushed me outside and Lawrence said, "Take her back! She looks worse than before!". "Hey!" I said, while Summer pushed me back inside. She went back to digging in my closet and after a while, she finally found something _I_ liked. A yellow lace crop top, a pair of skinny jeans, and a small white cardigan. Then I convinced Summer to let me wear the Adidas, then let my hair down. Summer _once again_ , pushed me outside to show the boys, but instead of disagreeing with Summer's options, they looked satisfied. Lawrence gave me a thumbs up while Freddy said, "Nice job, babe" to Summer. But when we looked at Zack, he was as still as a statue, and had his mouth open.

 **Zack's POV**

 _I was speechless... She was beautiful!_ I tried to say something, but all that came out of mouth was, "wow", and Tomika blushed. We went back inside to see how much Summer trashed the place in the last _10 minutes!_ But, you know Summer, she can clean up her mess as fast as she can make it. Then before we all left Summer said to Tomika, "You know the drill. I'll call you at exactly at 10 o'clock, and if the date is going well, don't answer it. If the date is going bad-" "Answer the call as soon as possible. Got it" Tomika said. Then, while everyone started to leave, I asked Tomika if she could give me a ride home. "Sure thing Zack!" she answered. I climbed into the passenger's seat and she drove to my house. When we got there, I told her, "Be careful", then she responded, "Don't worry Zack! Everything's going to be fine. Well... wish me luck!" and drove off. "Good luck!" I called after her.

 **Tomika's POV**

I got to the restaurant to see Matt waiting outside.

" _Hello!"_ he said in a flirty voice.

"Hello to you too" I said.

We walked in, got a table, then ordered food and got to know each other. He seemed like a good guy, he didn't talk about himself too much, and he even payed for the check! When we left the restaurant, he asked, "Hey, it's still kinda early... do you want to hang out at my place for a while?". "Uh, sure. Just send me the address." After I got there we went upstairs to his apartment and we sat on his couch. We talked some more and I was starting to realize that I might like this guy, so my eyes started to roam, and landed on his lips. " _I wonder how it would feel if we kissed"_ I thought. I think he noticed me staring at his lips, because he stopped talking and he met my eyes. We stared at each other for a while, then he slowly leaned in to kiss my lips. He put his hands around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. He started off light, but I was the one who deepened it. After a minute or so, Matt's hands started to roam... Right into my bra. My eyes shot open.


	4. Chapter 4

**A little recap: Tomika went on a date with Matt, they kissed, and now he's trying to unclip her bra.**

 **Tomika's POV**

My eyes shot open. Luckily, right at that moment Summer called me. _Yes!_ I thought. I quickly pulled away from Matt and immediately answered the call.

"Heeyy, mom!" I said trying to play it cool.

"Oh no! It went worse than I thought! You're pretending that I'm your mom so he won't know it's me!" Summer said worried.

"Yeah mom".

"Ok, lets see... If the beginning of the date went well... Ask me about work".

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Ok... that's good... If you guys kissed... ask about your dad".

"What time will dad be home?"

"Now... if he went too far... ask about time".

"What time do you want me to be home?"

"Oh no! Evacuate the premises! I'll be at your house in half an hour"

"Ok! Bye mom!" I said then hung up.

"Sorry Matt! My mom wants me to come home. We'll finish this up another time, bye!" I said then grabbed my keys and ran out the door to my mom's car and drove off.

...

"HE WHAT?!" Summer said, panicking.

"He went up my shirt... and tried to take off my bra" I said.

"That little son of a butternut squash!"

"What should I do?"

"There's two ways you can do this. A, you can let me beat the poop out of him, or B, you can keep calm, and just stay away from him".

"Uhhh... I vote for B".

"Why?! That's the boring decision".

"We need more reasons before I let you do that".

"Fine. But I'm staying over so I can make sure your fine".

"Ok".

"Then tomorrow we're going to the mall".

"Sure".

"But first, we're gonna talk about how you were thinking about Zack the entire time".

"Yeah- wait, what?! N-n-no I d-d-didn't" I said, blushing.

"Come on Tomiks, I know you like Zack! How you guys flirt with each other. How you guys _always_ hang out. The way you look at him like he's everything."

"Ok, you got me. I do like him, and I'm sure he likes me back, but I'm not ready for a relationship with him".

"I understand. Buuttt... When you _are_ ready, I'm the maid of honor!" Summer said as I rolled my eyes. Then we watched Netflix, then slowly fell asleep.

...

The next day, Summer and I went to the mall . We went to Summer's girly stores, and we went to my kind of stores. Then we went to the food court to eat lunch. Later we went to get mani-pedi's. After that, I went home, put my clothes away, then finished my homework for tomorrow, and went to bed.

...

The next day, Summer and I were getting our things, when Matt quietly walked up to me and GRABBED MY BUTT.

 **Zack's POV**

 _He grabbed her butt!_

I was walking toward Tomika and Summer to ask Tomika how her 'date' went, when I saw _him_ come up to her and _grab her butt!_ I was about to go over there and give him a piece of my mind, but I didn't have to, because the second he grabbed her butt, Tomika swung her binder across his face for self defense. I saw Summer clench up her fists, then I ran over there and took their hands, then dragged them to the classroom. When we sat down in our seats, Matt walked in with a smirk on his face. Ten minutes later, Mr. Finn got in though the window and said, "Ok everyone! Let's rock! Today we're going to being singing some older songs. Let's start off with 'Shut Up and Dance'". I grabbed my electric guitar and got to my place, but then Matt got his guitar and tried to go in my place. "Ooh... miner set back guys. I forgot we had two electric guitarists, even though we need one" Mr. Finn said, "which one of you wants to volunteer to do this song?" "Will we be singing with Tomika?" Matt asked. "Yes" Mr. Finn replied. "Then I volunteer" Matt said proudly, then winked at Tomika. She winced while Summer and I yelled, "NO!". "Why not?" Freddy and Lawrence asked. I went over and whispered to them about what happened this morning. They looked shocked, then shouted, "NO!".

"Mr. Finn, Matt just joined the band on Friday. He may know how to play, but he doesn't know how _School of Rock_ likes to play" Summer said calmly.

"She's right, Mr. Finn. We need to show him the way we like to play before he can join in" Freddy said.

"They have a point, Matt. You should sit out for this song. Maybe you can play the next one" Mr. Finn said.

Matt's smirked was exchanged for a glare in my direction. I just smiled innocently and we played the song.

 ***At Lunch** *

"Wait, so what did he do to you on your date?" Lawrence asked.

"H-he uhh-" Tomika started, but got cut off by Summer.

"HE FREAKIN' WENT UP HER SHIRT AND TRIED TO TAKE OFF HER BRA!" she whisper-shouted.

"WHAT?!" we whisper-shouted back.

"Ye-yeah" Tomika said before Matt came up to talk to her.

"Hey Tomika, do you want to go to the movies with me on Friday night?" He asked. She was about to answer, until Summer and I started shouting at him at the same time. Tomika covered our mouths, then said, "Uhh... I'll tell you later" then grabbed our hands and dragged us to the classroom. She signaled Freddy and Lawrence to come too.

"Why didn't you say no to him?!" Freddy asked, angrily.

"He tried to take off my bra, _and_ grabbed my butt, knowing I didn't like it. Just imagine what he'll do if I said no to him. He's abusive, I just know it" Tomika said.

"So what you're saying is that there's two choices here. A, you can say yes, and let him keep doing this to you. Or, B, you say no, and he'll do worse" Summer said, her fists clenching up again.

"Not exactly. Maybe _I_ don't have to say no to him. Maybe someone else can" Tomika said.

" _Or,_ you can let me give him a piece of my mind" Summer said.

"And let him do what he did to Tomika on you? I don't think so" Freddy said.

"First of all, no Summer. Second of all, Freddy you are really cheesy" Tomika said. Just then, the bell rang, and we went to our classes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zack's POV**

 ***After School***

I left school and starting walking home, when I saw Tomika walking to the park by herself. _Huh,_ I thought, _Summer's probably out with Freddy._ I started to go up to her when she stopped to look at her phone. Then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed her and pulled her inside a narrow doorway. I ran inside and realized there was a garden pathway inside. There were a lot of twists and turns and dead ends. I finally made it to the middle to see Matt pin Tomika against a tree. He started to kiss her but Tomika pushed him away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled. "Finishing what we started" Matt said and started to kiss her neck. "Who's _we_? There is no _we_! You made the move on me" she said, but it only made him try harder. She punched him in the face, then I finally stepped up and said, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

 **Tomika's POV**

I was walking home by myself, since Summer went to the mall with Freddy, and Lawrence and Esme tagged along. I went to the park and started to text Zack if he wanted to hang out, when a hand grabbed my wrist, and started pulling me through a pathway with a lot of twists and turns. When I finally got to the middle,I realized that the mystery person dragging me along was none other than Matthew. I started to walk away from him, when he suddenly pinned me against a tree and started to kiss me. I told him to back off, but that just made him try harder. I punched him in the face, then I heard a voice say, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?". It was Zack! "Zack!" I said as I pushed Matt away. He went up to hug me. He then went up to Matt. "None of your business! Why are here anyways?" Matt asked. "I saw you grab Tomika. Look, here's the thing, Tomika doesn't like you like that". "Yes she does!". "No, she doesn't". "Oh, I see. You're trying to steal her away from me! You think you're better than me". "I never said that! Come on Tomika, I'll walk you home" Zack said, comforting me. "I'll get you, Mooneyham! You just wait!" we heard Matt say.

 ***At Tomika's House***

When we got to the little shack, I said, "Uhh, I'm so stupid! I should have listened to you! Why did I go on that date?"

"Because you wanted to know who he really was" Zack responded, while walking into the bathroom. He came out with my makeup bag.

"Why do you have my makeup bag?" I asked. He pointed to my neck and I realized I had a hickey.

"OH, COME ON!" I shouted.

Zack sat me down and started applying some concealer ( ***Author's note*** I don't use makeup, so please correct me if I'm wrong) on my neck.

"How do you know how to do this?" I asked.

"When you were on vacation a few months ago, Summer got one. I noticed it before she did, so when I told her, she asked me to cover it up" Zack said.

When he finished, I hugged him. "Thank you, Zack. I don't know what I'd do without you" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Me neither. I'll do anything to protect you from Matt" he said. "Thank you" I said again, which made him hug me harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomika's POV**

 ***At School, The Next Day, At Lunch***

"Why didn't you call me yesterday?" Summer asked me.

"I was in the state of shock, anger, and stress".

"What happened?" Lawrence asked."Summer, give me a makeup wipe" I said, then she gave one to me. I looked around to make sure no one was looking, then I revealed the hickey.

Summer was about to say something, but I knew what she was going to say, "Don't worry, Zack talked to him yesterday. Let's just pray that all of this is over". _Boy were we wrong._

 **Zack's POV**

"Good job, dude" Freddy said.

After that we had a normal lunch (for once), then had a regular school day. After school, we all decided to go to the forest park.

We were walking, when, out of nowhere, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, just to get socked in the face. It was none other than Matthew. When I looked up at him, he said, "I told you I was going to get you", and tried to punched me again. Luckily, I dodged it. "And I told you, I'm not trying to steal Tomika away from you" I said. " _Sure"_ he said, then tried to punch my stomach, but ended up punching my arm. That's when Tomika got in the middle of us and said, "Matt, I don't like you! And this isn't because of Zack! You are a horrible person, and no one _should_ like you". The next thing Matt did was push Tomika, then she fell on her ankle. I heard Summer, Freddy, and Lawrence ask if she was ok, before Matt tackled me to the ground and started throwing punches at me. I punched him in the face, then kicked him in the gut to get him off me, when a lady came running to us and asked Summer, "Young lady, what is going on?", then I realized she was the park ranger. "He tackled Zack, even though he did nothing wrong!" Summer responded. "Young man, you're going to have to come with me" she said to Matt.

After they left, Lawrence asked, "Are you ok?".

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

"Dude, you have a black eye!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I'm fine. You guys go on home, I'll take Tomika home".

"Are you sure?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, you should go home" Tomika said.

"No really, I insist. It's my fault he did this" I said, determined. There was no more arguing after that **(*Author's Note* Where can I find someone like Zack?!).** I helped Tomika off the ground, then we said good bye to everyone, Tomika walked with a limp, since she hurt her ankle, so I held her hand to keep her steady. When we were half way to Tomika's house, she tripped on a rock and hurt her ankle more, so I carried her to the little shack. When we got inside, a laid her down on the couch, then grabbed two ice packs from the mini fridge. I gave one to her, then I sat down next to her and put the ice pack on my eye.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" Tomika said suddenly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Tell him I didn't like him, fight him, carry me here" she said quietly.

"Tomika, I did those things because I care about you." I said turning to her.

"Yeah, but you're one of my best friends, and I don't want to see you get hurt".

"I have to protect you, even if that means that I get hurt in the process. If not, then I feel lost". It was right then, at that moment, I realized Tomika loved me as much as I loved her. I looked into her eyes, then she looked down, embarrassed. I slowly pulled her chin up, then slowly kissed her lips **(*Author's Note* Seriously! Where can I find a Zack?!)** , and she kissed back we were there for a minute or two before she slowly pulled away.

"The other night, when you stayed over, I thought I heard you say, 'I love you'. Did you?" she asked.

"Tomika, if I didn't say it, then why would I be here right now?" I said, then kissed her again.

After I pulled away, I said, "I love you".

"I love you too" she said.


End file.
